Minimato Clan
by Naruto's Avenger
Summary: What if Naruto had an uncle that built a village and trained him to become one of the greatest shinobi the world has known and taught Naruto about Naruto's clan and their kekke Genkai. Minato Alive! Yatta!
1. The Encounter

**Chapter One**

Naruto was walking around the village in deep thought after he asked Kakashi to train him and didn't notice the person right in front of him "Hmph, sorry" said Naruto

"Its okay no harm done." Said the man when Naruto got up he dusted himself off " Hey kid what's your name?" said the man " Oh its Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto. _So this is my brothers interesting he looks juts like him._ Thought the man "So mister what's your name?" asked Naruto "Huh? Where's my manners my name is Tadashi Uzumaki Minimato." Said Tadashi, Naruto was having a heart attack (Not a real one) "But that's the same last name as mine!!" spoke a surprised Naruto "Man you're just like your father, always easy to surprise." Tadashi stated then Naruto started looking at him to see if he was related. Tadashi had long, spiky blond hair, blue eyes that showed strength and determination and was almost six feet tall and had rock hard muscles Naruto was amazed to find out that he looked jut like him but different, "Are you related to me?" asked a curious Naruto _I see he doesn't waste time._ Thought an annoyed Tadashi "Well to put it short yes and I'm your uncle, and I know what you're going to ask and I won't tell you yet." Spoke a smiling Tadashi " Ahhh" complained Naruto. "Fine I will tell you but not here okay" explained Tadashi "YATTA!!" cheered Naruto so Tadashi led Naruto to a forest (you know the one that Jiraiya took him to for the walk on water) and sat down

"So ummm, well can you tell me who is my dad?" asked an anxious Naruto

"Alright Naruto well, your dad is Arashi Uzumaki but everyone in this village knows him as the Fourth Hokage"

Now Naruto was really surprised and in his mind he was doing cart wheels all around but part of him had a hard time believing it.

"Yeah right! I bet your just pulling my leg." Lied Naruto

"Man you're stubborn, well I guess like father like son do I look like I'm lying" said an annoyed Tadashi

"No" said Naruto

"Wait aren't you supposed to be training for the Chuunin Exams" said Tadashi

"Yeah but no one will train me." Sid a disappointed Naruto

" Well if that's the case how about I train you myself? I am at Kami level you know" Said a proud Tadashi

"You really mean it? Okay" answered Naruto


	2. Training results

**Chapter Two**

Tadashi and Naruto headed for the Rocky Mountains to train when Naruto asked

"Hey uncle if you're in this village how come I never saw you?"

"Well it's because after my brother died I left the village I created the hidden Light village and stayed there until now." Answered Tadashi

As they arrived at the area they settled in while Naruto was eating his ramen which made Tadashi sweat drop. After Naruto ate Tadashi told Naruto to let him see the seal "But why uncle?" asked Naruto

"According to your story you have another seal on the Reaper Death seal" said Tadashi

"Alright" said Naruto while removing his shirt

After that Tadashi removed the Five Prom seal and explained to Naruto about his clan

"So I'm actually from the Minimato and Uzumaki clan?" asked Naruto

"Yeah which means you have both the Kamigan and the Doragan doujutsus like me" said a serious Tadashi

Then they went to sleep for they start training tomorrow. When Naruto woke up Tadashi was using some kind of hand jutsu and completely destroyed the mountain, Naruto curious as ever asked "Uncle what was that just now?"

"Oh Naruto you're awake that was one of the jutsus that I'm going to teach you its called the San Doragon and it is extremely powerful like our Kekke Genkia so why don't we start.

One Month Later

Sakura was watching from the stands and realized that Naruto was missing and got a little worried then Ino came in

"Hey Sakura!" yelled Ino

"Hey Ino" replied Sakura

As if on cue they called for the first battle and then a golden light from the sky shaped of sword and exploded on the ground and revealed Tadashi who the Hokage knew and Naruto wearing a white shirt with no sleeves and shaggy blue pants with a light blue sash around his pants ( like Goten in Wrath of the Dragon) he had long blond hair that reached to his lower back and golden chakra pouring out of him. Both Sakura and Ino were amazed and looked at his eyes that showed no emotion.


	3. Chuunin Exams Begin!

**Chapter three**

Everyone in the arena were surprised to see Naruto different even Kakashi and Saskue, they all thought is that Naruto? "Well well looks like we made it Naruto" said Tadashi

"Yeah Tadashi sensei, too bad we can't kill Orchimaru right away." Naruto whispered loud enough that only Tadashi could hear

"Will the rest of you go to the waiting area" ordered the prompter

As everyone else left Naruto's golden chakra and long hair disappeared back to normal while the match was about to start

"What's the matter all ready tired out" mocked Neji

"I'm warning you if you don't back down I will kill you" said Naruto with venom in his voice that made Orchimaru wince

--Back at the stands—

"Well it's been a long time since I've seen you Tadashi" said Kakashi

Tadashi didn't say anything back which irritated Kakashi a little and made Saskue and Sakura more curios

"Sensei who is he?" asked Sakura

"That's not your concern so instead of asking meaningless questions you should be cheering for your friend there." Said Tadashi with a bit of annoyance

_Man this guy sure doesn't like playing nice _thought Sakura

_It's only a matter of time until the invasion begins which means I better not let my guard down for second _thought Tadashi

--Back on the field—

"Alright begin!" yelled the prompter

At the split second Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of Neji and flicked his finger on Neji's forehead which sent him fling all the way to the wall and destroyed that part of the wall.

"W-w-what j just happened?" said Neji before he fell unconscious

"The winner of the first round is Naruto Uzumaki"

--At the stands—

Everyone was shocked except Tadashi since he knew what he was capable of

"I don't believe it Naruto just beat Neji with one finger" said a shocked Ino

_Dam you Naruto you just keep getting stronger and stronger and now this! _Thought Saskue angrily

"Tadashi do you have something to do with this?" asked Kakashi

'So what of it?" replied Tadashi

"What of it you just taught a Gennin advanced jutsus and techniques" replied Kakashi with seriousness in his voice

"This coming from a teacher who is picking favorites to train" Tadashi commented with annoyance. That only angered Kakashi more but just tried to keep his cool so he doesn't dig his own grave. _I had no idea Naruto would be this strong, I envy you Naruto. _Thought Sakura, then Naruto appeared next to Sakura and Tadashi "As expected Naruto you finished it quick" said a proud Tadashi

"Yeah but all these losers aren't much of a challenge not even Saskue or Gaara"

_Well what do you know using the Golden Dragon's chakra is changing his personality a lot faster, if Naruto reaches the fifth level of that chakra I'd better prepare for the worst like last time._

Flashback

"So uncle what is this golden cathra anyway?" asked Naruto which made Tadashi fall anime style

"Its golden chakra and its extremely powerful, there are five levels of that power which each level you master the more powerful you get. It can only be unleashed when you go under an extreme amount of rage then your abilities will be ten times more powerful." Explained Tadashi

"Oh I get its juts like my red chakra but harder to get right" said Naruto

"Yeah this way you don't rely on the fox's chakra and weaken the seal when this chakra is far more powerful" explained Tadashi

"Ehh wait I've been really mad before once all I have to do is remember that time" said an anxious Naruto

"You do that toots I'll be over there sleeping wake me up when you reach the first level" spoke a bored Tadashi. When Tadashi woke up what he saw amazed him Naruto was at level three of the San chakra and destroying large boulders _Great just my luck he has no control over it especially since he just went to this level without mastering the other levels dam it _thought Tadashi just then Naruto appeared in front of him and was about to hit him with a Rasengan but Tadashi did a few hand signs

"Spirit barrier jutsu" and a sphere of blue light surrounded Tadashi and blocked the Rasengan "Dam it he is way faster than last time" Tadashi said

"Whats the matter you bitch too scared to fight me" taunted Naruto with a fox like grin on his face

"alright but remember you asked for it" said a smiling Tadashi, just then Tadashi was surrounded by golden chakra and his hair grew all the way to his back and turned white, lighting was coming from the clouds "Naruto meet San level three pay close attention because this might be the last time you see it!" then Tadashi charged towards Naruto and charged up his San Doragon and activated his Kamigan which he used to open up a portal in front of him and went through it only to reappear behind Naruto and striked him " Got ya!" yelled Tadashi but Naruto turned into a log "a replacement jutsu I should of used the Kamigan's future sight instead dam it!" after that Naruto attacked Tadashi with a Chidori (Tadashi taught it to him) " Ha you're weak bitch!" yelled Naruto triumphantly, but then Tadashi exploded "Dam it it's a Shadow clone" said a irritated Naruto "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed in agony Naruto after being hit from behind with a Rasengan but enough to knock him out and pain him seriously. Once Naruto fell unconscious the golden chakra disappeared and his hair returned to normal size. _Looks like he's ready to use the Kamigan and Doragan _thought an approving Tadashi

End Flashback

"Will the second round candidates please enter the arena" said the prompter

Gaara and Saskue headed for the arena, _How the hell did that dope get stronger than me in one hell of a month, I'll show that asshole how strong I really am _thought Saskue bitterly. When both Gaara and Saskue got to the arena the prompter yelled Begin!

Author's notes

Sorry about the cliffhanger but I'll be planning for the next chapter but I need some ideas so if you got some please review


	4. Rival's Battle

**Chapter Four **

"Let the second round begin!" yelled the prompter

At that moment Saskue threw shuriken at Gaara, which the sand shield caught it and turned into a sand clone. Saskue destroyed it and kicked Gaara five feet away, then, Saskue went to the a wall and got to the top charging his Chidori

--At the stands—

"What kind of jutsu is that?" asked Sakura

"It's a jab" answered Naruto

"A what?" asked Ino

"A jab but a different kind of jab, it's the only jutsu that Kakashi didn't copy, it's the weapon of choice for assainations. The secret in the jab is in the speed which it is delivered and the ninja's ability to focus his chakra at the point of impact, once you have these elements speed and chakra the chakra becomes visible and gives off a sound like birds chirping that's how it its name which is Chidori!"

--The arena—

Saskue charged and disappeared to reappear in front of Gaara and stabbed him in the left side of his chest which knocked him out

--Back at stands—

"Its also called Lightning blade because Kakashi once used it to cut lighting in half before it touched the ground, but that's not important right now is it, as was saying once mastered it turns a ninja's hand into an indestructible and invincible sword but requires inhuman level of speed and chakra, a jutsu not to be taught lightly eh baka" explained Naruto

That last part irritated Kakashi a lot more "And since when were you a know it all Naruto?" asked Kakashi

"Since I learned the Chidori and Rasengan" said a proud Naruto

"You learned what!!??" asked Kakashi while yelling

"That's not your concern Kakashi since you only train your favorite Uchiha" mocked Tadashi

Tadashi leaned down and whispered Right Sakura to Sakura

--the arena—

"The winner of the second match is Saskue Uchiha!" yelled the prompter

_Now all I have to do is wait till my second match with that dope and show him is no match for me _thought an overly confident Saskue _Hmm Saskue-kun is strong but not stronger than that nine tailed brat _thought Orochimaru.

The rest of the matches were normal, Kankuro forfeited and Shikamaru lost to Temari and it was time for the next round with Naruto vs. Saskue, as Naruto was walking down the stands Tadashi whispered to Naruto "Remember the plan the Ikazuchi are already here and waiting for the signal so make it quick" informed Tadashi

"Don't worry it will be fast but painful" replied Naruto with a bloodlust which equals or surpasses Manda's. When Naruto and Saskue reached the arena "Looks like we finally get to fight eh Naruto?" commented Saskue

"Don't worry if you I'll go easy on you so you can at least get a chance to fight back" mocked Naruto

"Alright settle down you two, save it for the fighting" said the prompter

--the stands—

"Kakashi-sensei is Saskue-kun going to be alright?" asked a concerned Sakura

"Well—"Kakashi started but was cut off

"Forget it Naruto has only been using one percent of his true power, but if your _Saskue-kun_ is lucky he might live" interrupted a proud Tadashi

"Wait so that means that Naruto is—"said Sakura

"That's right Naruto is almost at the same level of power as me" finished Tadashi

--the arena—

"Let the fifth round begin!" yelled the prompter.

Naruto started going through: **Serpent, Dog, Boar, Ox, Tiger, Horse, Rat, Tiger **at an incredible speed (the same speed as Kakashi after the time skip) Saskue had his sharingan but couldn't believe it, he couldn't copy or see the hand signs _Fuck! I don't know what jutsu he's going to use! _Saskue yelled in his head Naruto placed right hand on top of his left on the ground and yelled "Earth style: Chain barrage jutsu!" all of the sudden dark chains with sharp spears at the tip came out if the ground and headed straight for Saskue. Saskue was shocked about the jutsu and barely dodged the chains with a few cuts on his legs, and arms _Shit!! What was that jutsu? But most importantly where did he learn it?!? _Thought Saskue in anger meanwhile Naruto was making more hand signs: **Serpent, Dog, Boar, Monkey, Dragon, Ram** and did the same as he did earlier and yelled "Earth style: Chain restraint jutsu!" and like before chains came from the ground but with shackles at the end and caught Saskue. _Shit!! How could I let myself be captured?!? Wait! I could use my speed once I'm released to get that bastard _thought Saskue confidently "Well looks like the Uchiha clan isn't as powerful as they say they say they are, eh Saskue?" mocked Naruto with a fox like grin on his face

"But like I said I'll hold back so I'll let you go since you're pathetic" taunted Naruto and snapped his fingers and the chains let go and went back to the ground

"YOU BASTARD!! I'll show you what the Uchiha clan are made of !!!" said an angry over confident Uchiha who disappeared, Naruto activated his Kamigan and saw into the future

_Future_

_Saskue appeared in the left of Naruto and was going to punch him._

Naruto turned to the left and as he saw, Saskue tried to punch him but Naruto caught it which shocked everyone.

--the stands—

_Naruto it seems that you will be one of the selected Gennin to become Chuunin, I'm very proud of what you've become _thought Sarutobi

"Well look at that the kid is actually beating the Uchiha, he's got the Chuunin rank in the bag" said one of the examiners

"That's amazing Naruto sure has changed a lot" said Lee who just arrived

"Hey Lee, so how are you?" asked Sakura

"A lot better Sakura-san" replied Lee

--the match—

Saskue didn't know what was more shocking either Naruto caught his punch or that Naruto's eyes changed, Naruto's pupil were shaped like a shuriken, but with edges in between the four edges and has dots the same as the Sharingan but has four, one on each main edge ( like the Mangekyou sharingan but like a pointer to West, East, South, North, NE,NW,SE,SW with the dots on the main ones) "Surprised? Well you should be since you're not the only one with a Kekke Genkia here" said Naruto

"How about we settle this with one jutsu" proposed Naruto

"What do you mean?" asked Saskue

"Its simple you use your Chidori while I'll use my best jutsu, to which clan is better Minimato or Uchiha" said Naruto

"Fine, but we start on top of those walls" said Saskue pointing to the opposite walls

Naruto nodded and disappeared and reappeared on top of his wall, while Saskue jumped to his wall and charged his Chidori, Naruto did a few hand signs: **Ox, Dragon, Serpent **and powered up his San Doragon.

--back to the stands—

"Tadashi isn't that your jutsu?" asked a surprised Kakashi

"Yup I figured he might need it so I taught it to him, but didn't expect him to use it already" answered a thoughtful Tadashi

"Listen Kakashi after this match and the murder I'll take Saskue to remove the curse mark" commanded Tadashi

"So Sakura any idea on who this guy is?" whispered Ino

"If you're so curios I'll tell you but don't tell anyone else okay?" asked Tadashi

"Okay" Sakura and Ino said in unison

"Okay my full name is Tadashi Uzumaki Minimato and Naruto he is my nephew—" said Tadashi

"YOU'RE WHAT?!?!?!" yelled two shocked Kunochi then fainted which made Tadashi sweat drop _Not again _thought a face faulted Tadashi

--the match—

Naruto had a pure white spiritual ball being circled around with white chakra and got faster, meanwhile Saskue got his Chidori to its max they both charged forward as fast as they can and clashed. Naruto caught Saskue's Chidori and striked him with his San Doragon on his chest which was cutting him, when everything cleared everyone was speechless they saw Naruto didn't have a scratch and Saskue was breathing hard with the San Doragon still active "You really are weak" mocked Naruto and charged San Doragon again which sliced Saskue more and sent him fling "Pathetic Loser" mocked Naruto and stayed a while

"The winner of the fifth match is Naruto Uzumaki!" yelled the prompter and the crowd cheered loudly that you could hardly hear yourself think.

--the stands—

"Glad to see you're awake" said Tadashi to the waking girls " Oh yeah you wanted to know Naruto's dad right, well you already know him he is fourth Hokage Arashi Uzumaki" after that the girls fainted again. _Well time for the plan to take action. _Thought Tadashi


	5. The end of a snake

**Chapter five**

_The time has come time to get rid of a snake _thought Tadashi as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Orochimaru and grabbed him "Tadashi what on earth are you doing to the Kazekage!" yelled Sarutobi

"Don't worry Sarutobi this isn't Kazekage but Orochimaru and he's up for a match with Naruto" explained Tadashi and threw Orochimaru to the arena where Naruto wait patiently. As Orochimaru landed four people with cloaks that have blue flames on bottom and sleeves jump down and get on the far sides of the arena in the shape of large square and put their hands together and yelled "Ninja art: thunder formation" then thunder came and formed a square of thunder but you could see what's going on inside (like the four flame formation but only of thunder) "Attention you maggots!" that caught everyone's attention and were surprised to see a ninja fling "I hope you enjoyed those other matches because here's a treat for all of you the match between Orochimaru and Naruto!"

"Looks like I got founded out quicker than expected" said the Kazekage as he ripped his face off and revealed Orochimaru

"Did you honestly think that your little invasion would actually work?" questioned Tadashi

"Well since I covered up my tracks perfectly yes" answered Orochimaru while smirking

"Well forget you bastard because you're facing me now and let me warn you will never be able to beat not even with your reanimation jutsu" commented Naruto with his Kamigan activated

"You honestly think you can beat me you brat, you may be able to beat Kakashi but not me" Orochimaru and Naruto said in unison which irritated Orochimaru

"Fine if you want to die so badly" said Orochimaru while making a few hand signs

"Striking shadow snake!" yelled Orochimaru and snakes come out of his sleeves and stroke Naruto "See brat you're weak" said Orochimaru triumphantly, until Naruto turned into smoke _A shadow clone _thought Orochimaru until he felt a kunai at his neck "Tell you what Orochimaru I'll let you use the reanimation jutsu since you're too weak by yourself" said Naruto as he disappeared and reappeared thirty meters away from Orochimaru who was doing hand signs then putted his hands together "Summoning jutsu: Reanimation" and two coffins came up from the ground, slowly opening revealing the First and Second Hokages. Everyone in the arena was confused except Sarutobi, Tadashi, and Naruto "Hmph been a while since I saw the First and Second Hokages" Naruto said calmly, at the say of their names everyone gasped and some fainted from too much surprise in a short time, Orochimaru placed kunai with tags at the end into both Hokage's skull and then they were turning more human like while Orochimaru made a hand sign, the two Hokages slowly walked five feet forward and started at a charge towards Naruto the First going straight while the Second going at Naruto's right the First threw kunai at Naruto but he dodged by jumping to his left then the First tried to spin kick him but Naruto blocked it and swept his feet making the hokage back flip away, then the second went in for a punch to the face while Naruto kneed the second and threw him to the first. "Lets get started" said Naruto as he went through hand signs: **Tiger, Ox, Dragon, Horse, Rat, Tiger **"Fire style: Hell dragon flame!" yelled Naruto as he took a deep breath and blasted out black flames with some crimson red heading straight for the hokages and engulfed them.

--the stands—

Everyone was awestruck at the ability of Naruto and Sakura, along with Kakashi were speechless but with the same thought _How can Naruto do that? And how will he win? _

"Tadashi what did you and Naruto do to reach a level that surpasses the hokages?" asked Sarutobi

"Well basically we worked on everything even though it may seem impossible to achieve that in one month when it can take years, but I took him to my village to train in certain place where time moves fast." Explained Tadashi

"Wait what village?" asked a curios hokage

"Well it's called the village hidden in the light and I built it after the kyuubi attack" said Tadashi

--the match—

The second did familiar hand signs "Water style: Water wall!" he spit water that formed a wall and blocked Naruto's jutsu _I better finish this fast or else I won't help with the war, wait I can use San level five for the first time _thought Naruto as the second put his hands forward and then together "Water style: Water shockwave!" water from the air circled the hokages and blasted straight to Naruto and engulfed him. "Hmph I knew he was no match fo-" "AAAHHHHH" Naruto roared as he was summoning the San chakra to its last level everyone felt the chakra as it was shaking the earth and the oceans, air pushing everything around Naruto "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the golden chakra forming a sphere around Naruto _This is impossible he is stronger than Itachi and the leader combined how is that possible! _Orochimaru yelled in his head the force of Naruto's chakra pushed the hokages to the end of the barrier where it is breaking down "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto's hair slowly growing to his lower back.

--the stands—

Sakura and Ino woke up to see Naruto generating an enormous amount of power "Naruto how are you doing this?" asked Sakura

"Sakura is that Naruto or am I seeing things?" asked a wide eyed Ino.

Meanwhile outside the arena the village's buildings were falling apart and the sand ninja preparing the summoning were frozen to the immense power of Naruto without the nine tailed fox's chakra.

--the match—

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" roared Naruto as he was floating into the air, his chakra spreading everywhere revealing Naruto with his muscles more bolder, his hair a shiny gold color and all the way down to his lower back, his eyebrows disappeared, his eyes had the Kamigan but the color is not black and blue but black and gold, his right arm had strange markings in white while his left had the same markings but in red, and had golden chakra pouring out of him like crazy (like super saiyan 3) everyone was shocked and was awestruck "Everyone meet San level five" Naruto said with seriousness in is voice "Orochimaru I have a feeling that you're thinking of to take control of my body so you can be the most powerful being, am I right?" asked Naruto _How'd he know!! _Orochimaru thought. Naruto charged at the hokages and focused chakra into his fists and electricity was all over his body went to his fists and struck the hokages which turned them into dust, but didn't regenerate "How the hell did you do that?" asked an angry snake "Simple I focused my chakra into my hands and see this markings these are actually soul markings which allow me to control all spirit jutsus of my clan even seal them in these arms of mine" Naruto explained "Now then its your turn to die Orochimaru" said Naruto

"I don't think so" Orochimaru said while bringing out hi grass long sword

"So be it" replied Naruto biting his thumb and doing hand signs: **Rat, Hare, Bird, Monkey, Ram **"Summoning jutsu!" he put his hand on the ground and came out a sword with the hilt covered in red while the guard is shaped of flames and the blade is at least four and half feet and in the middle of the blade is the character of fire. Naruto charged and slashed down but Orochimaru blocked it and pushed the blade off and went for stab at the heart, Naruto channeled chakra to his left hand and caught the blade putting more pressure on it until it broke causing Orochimaru to fear for his life. Then Naruto lifted Orochimaru by the neck and threw him to the ground and was ready to stab him through the heart until Orochimaru asked "I guess I picked the wrong kid to be my next body didn't I"

"Yes you did and I'm thankful that you did mess up because that only proved how weak and pathetic you are for choosing an Uchiha instead of the powerful Minimato clan" taunted Naruto as he stabbed Orochimaru through the heart and the barrier disappeared with Orochimaru's blood all over Naruto's blade "Naruto you did it you finally mastered San level five" said Toshiro happily

"Yeah, hey where's my nephew" asked Naruto as he turned back to normal

"Well if my eyes don't deceive me he is over there with her mom and talking to a pink haired girl and a blond friend" said Toshiro teasingly

--At the stands—

A girl with light brown hair with some blond streaks at the end and bright blue eyes wearing a red miniskirt and a red tank top revealing her stomach while holding a nine month baby was standing next to Sakura looking at Naruto with a cheerful smile until her baby started to cry which got Sakura's attention "Aww come on now Ray don't tell me you're hungry again?" asked Rin (no not the Rin Kakashi knows)

"Excuse me is that your baby?" Rin nods "He is so cute" commented Sakura while seeing the baby having blond hair with brown streaks at the end

"Can I hold him?" asked Sakura

"Sure but try to make Ray stop crying please" answered Rin and handed Ray to Sakura who cradled Ray but couldn't make him stop crying. "I can't make him stop crying" said a frustrated Sakura

"Mind if I try?" asked a kind voice, when Sakura turned to see who it was she was shocked it was Naruto

"Uhh sure" Sakura said nervously while handing Ray to Naruto, as soon as Naruto cradled Ray Naruto smiled and closed his eyes as he rocked Ray gently until Ray stopped crying which was in a few seconds "Guess our little champ likes it when I'm with him huh Rin?" asked a smiling Naruto

"Yeah he does" answered Rin with a smile on her face

"Wait this is your child Naruto?" asked Sakura surprised and a little worried

"No he isn't Ray is my nephew and Rin here is my cousin, I don't know why but Ray always calms down when I hold him" explained Naruto with a small blush of embarrassment on his face, Rin leaned down to Sakura "Don't worry he is all yours he loves no one else but you Sakura" said Rin with a mischievous smile on her face, the first part made Sakura blushed for some reason she didn't know** Cha! She shoots and scores a hot one! Yelled Inner Sakura** _What are you talking about? _**Don't hide it you getting nervous when Naruto popped out of no where you checking him out, and you just love Naruto's smile Inner Sakura explained ** "Whats the matter Sakura you okay?" Naruto asked with deep concern in his voice which made Sakura feel light headed to know that Naruto still cared for her _These two really are meant for each other, its obvious that its laughable _thought Rin with a grin on her face.


	6. Clash of Titans! An even MATCH!

**Chapter six**

"Hokage-sama I have a question." Said Tadashi

"What is it?" asked the Hokage

"Well actually two but the first is how about Naruto goes against my son Kia to liven things up around here?" asked Tadashi

"Perhaps and the second question?" asked Sarutobi

"Well I was thinking and considering your age you might want to choose the fifth hokage and fast because Orochimaru may be gone but that doesn't mean more people more dangerous than him wont pop up" explained Tadashi

"You're right and I have been thinking of choosing you as the next hokage since you've come back" said Sarutobi

"Sorry but I already am Sanokage of my village and I don't think I can keep both positions if I become Hokage, but I do think you should have a Sannin like Tsunade as Hokage I mean if she isn't busy gambling in other towns" said Tadashi

"You seem to know her well" Sarutobi said.

Soon as Sarutobi stopped talking a man with blond hair and red eyes wearing a red shirt and black martial arts pants with a blue sash wrapped around his waist "Dad I have bad news from the village, Takai Dokyou has left the village and has killed the team I sent out to bring him back" explained Kia, and this time Tadashi was really shocked and wide eyed from the news

"You mean Takai the strongest member of one of the strongest clans in the village?" Tadashi spoke with what seemed like fear _Dam it why did he have to leave and now he is going to reveal our village to the world! _Tadashi screamed in his head and calmed down

"Don't worry he is stronger than most kages in this world, and besides you get to have a rematch with Naruto if you're interested" Tadashi informed Kia, from the news Kia grinned with excitement "Finally I hope he's stronger than before because that was no fun" Kia commented.

--the stands—

Once Sakura got a good look at Naruto she realized that his whisker marks were gone and he was taller than her **I told you, you were checking him out again why not just admit it you him love more than Saskue said Inner Sakura **_No I don't! _**Face it, you're just to stubborn to admit it, but can you at least try to imagine Naruto as your boyfriend for once but don't make the date a ramen one, because it looks like he changed a lot **_Fine_ Sakura gave up and started to imagine Naruto holding her hand and was going to kiss her, she felt shivers up and down her spine until "Hey cous ready for a rematch, and don't worry its just a twist in the Chuunin exams dad just wanted to see if you got strong enough to keep up with me since you weren't so good last time remember" explained Kia

"Don't worry Kia I'm pretty sure that I'll be more of a match for you after training for a year with uncle" countered Naruto with excitement in his eyes

"Wait! You were training for a year, but we all trained a mere month how is that possible?" asked Sakura

"Well let me explain you see my father-in law has built his own village ten years ago and found a way to open up a dimension in the village where time moves faster, so in reality Naruto spent a year training in there when only a month passed by in this time get it?" Rin explained

"Yeah I think so" Sakura said amazed of what she heard

"Alright but don't go to far now Kia or you will get it when we get home got it" Rin said with a wink

"Fine I promise I won't" as Kia gave Rin a peck on the lips and jumped with Naruto to the arena _I hope Naruto-kun will be alright, Whaa where did that come from? _Thought Sakura

--the arena—

"Alright Naruto you know the rules no holding back and you can use any tricks except that sexy jutsu of yours I still haven't got use to that" Kia said the last part while blushing of embarrassment at the memory

"Yeah yeah I remember" Naruto countered

"Alright Begin!" yelled Kia.

Naruto and Kia charged at each other with the same speed and crashed their right wrists into the other tiring to push the other back, Kia pushed Naruto back and went for a punch that Naruto dodged and now both were exchanging blows, dodging and countering each staying in the same spot with out being pushed back, then they jump back 200 meters away and jumped to the air heading directly at each other exchanging blows and dodging at a fast rate still in the air, Kia punched Naruto in the face which the impact made Naruto to turn to the right and then punched Kia across the face making Kia turn to the right and kept at it. Naruto went for a punch on the face again but Kia disappeared and reappeared above Naruto going to elbow him on the back while Naruto disappeared and appeared to the left of Kia and was going to kick him until Kia dodged and threw a punch at Naruto who disappeared again and appeared charging head first at Kia getting into a barrage of kicks and punches then there was a shockwave and both were falling in opposite directions Naruto did some unfamiliar hand signs and held out his right hand pointing at Kia "Spirit Wave jutsu!" Naruto yelled as a strong blast with light blue and white colors headed straight for Kia at an alarming speed mean while Kia putted his hands together "Spirit barrier jutsu!" Kia yelled and he was surrounded by chakra which blocked the blast _Looks like he got better than before. _Naruto made more hand signs: **Ox, Tiger, Ox, Tiger **"Water style: Water dragon jutsu!" water from the air gathered around and shot forward at Kia in the shape of a dragon, while Kia was doing some hand signs: **Tiger, Ox, Dragon, Horse, Rat, Tiger "**Hell dragon flame jutsu" he breathed in and let out black flames that went through the water and created mist but still headed for Naruto who used a shadow clone to take his place as he hid in the mist "Where are you Naruto I know that couldn't kill you**" **as Kia finished talking "Earth style: Chain barrage jutsu!" and chains with sharp tips were heading straight for Kia who just smiled and went for the ground while dodging chains that got in his way until he reached the ground where he started making hand signs "Earth style: earth dome!" and the ground started to form a dome with him inside, and when the chains made contact with the dome the chains broke. Kia came out of the dome as Naruto came out of the mist and both flew towards the other, Naruto charging his San Doragon while Kia was forming two Rasengans in his hand one blue and the other gold spinning against each other, once the San Doragon and the Rasengans collided they made a 200 meter wide and 101 meter deep crater.

--the stands—

Everyone in the stands that were watching the match were awestruck that they couldn't even talk let alone move their body "Rin right? Well how are they so strong?" asked Sakura

"Well I can tell you they are one of the strongest members of our clan" answered Rin

"Alright you show-offs start getting serious" demanded Tadashi

"Wait you mean that incredible power is juts them holding back?" asked a stunned Sarutobi

"Yeah they are so far they are using weak jutsus I wonder why?" explained Tadashi

--the match—

An explosion covered the field and once it cleared they crowd saw Kia and Naruto exchanging blows while slowly fling into the sky, Naruto got behind Kia pined his arms until Kia broke the hold and elbowed Naruto in the face which sent Naruto fling to his right as Kia vanished and appeared above Naruto and kicked him making him falling, but Naruto opened his eyes and straightened when he landed and headed for the other side of the field as Kia followed and Naruto turned around and went as fast as he can to Kia fist ready both Naruto's and Kia's fist punched each other making a huge shockwave that sent both ninja 50 meters away from each other. "Hey Naruto what do say we get serious?" asked Kia

"Sure why not I was getting bored of holding back" answered Naruto

"Well then bring it" Kia demanded

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" roared Naruto as his hair was getting longer and his eyes were turning gold "AAAAAAAHHHH" Naruto roared at the top of his lungs as a dome of golden chakra appeared and then vanished an there stood Naruto with golden hair all the way to his lower back white markings on his right arm while red on his left _That's impossible I thought it was dad that I sensed going to San level 5, even me the heir to the Minimato clan can't go to that level of power but I can try after the last time I used that power according to dad I had no control _thought Kia amazed.

--the stands—

"I didn't know Naruto can master San level 5 after his first try" Rin thought aloud without noticing _San level 5 what does she mean? _Thought Sakura

"Man oh man Naruto sure beat my son since Kia can't master or control San level 5" Tadashi commented

"And what do mean by that Tadashi?" asked Sarutobi

"I'll tell you about it after my village and yours form an alliance" answered Tadashi

--the match—

_Well might as well give it a shot _thought Kia "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Kia roared as his chakra was rising and increasing as he was pushing himself over his limits, a golden aura his muscles got bolder and his hair was growing along with markings flashing on his arms then the golden chakra dispersed revealing Kia as San level 5 "Well well, looks like you can go to San level 5 but I bet you haven't mastered it yet have you?" mocked Naruto with a calm face

"Shut you bastard or I'll make you" Kia threatened as he vanished and appeared in front of Naruto and punched him across the face only to see that Naruto didn't even have a scratch "You of all people should know that when you have control over the power that is when you reach the true power of San" explained Naruto

"Shut it!" Kia shouted as he charged at Naruto only to be punched in the gut by Naruto making Kia cough up blood _I have to gain control!! _Kia yelled in his head as his chakra blazing out of him scarring most people "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he roared as his pupil less eyes began to become golden Kamigans with more chakra bursting out that it was destroying the field around him from the ground breaking and fling into the air electricity going around him as a storm was form above him"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" roared Kia as dust formed around him covering him up. Naruto seemed unfazed as the dust slowly went away revealing Kia having gold chakra pouring out of like a fire storm walking slowly towards Naruto with his eyes closed, as Kia stopped a few feet away from Naruto he opened his eyes showing Naruto that he has mastered San level 5 "Now that that's settled what do say we continue" Kia proposed calmly

"Why not as long you don't lose control" Naruto said calmly with a stern face, both vanished in a second and started to punch each other only to have their fists collide against each other making a shockwave that destroyed the wall around the arena, Naruto and Kia vanished and kept on fighting making shockwaves in the sky without anyone seeing where they where that is until Naruto elbowed Kia in the back that sent Kia into the ground making a crater the same size a meteor would make. Naruto slowly went towards the ground and landed on his feet "Is that all you got Kia?" taunted Naruto with a calm voice

"Not even close just trying to see how strong you are and as expected you are almost as strong as dad" answered Kia with a calm voice and bit his thumb that blood came out and did a few hand signs "Summoning jutsu: Twin thunder blade!" and he placed his hand on the ground and pulled out two identical swords the same height as Naruto's but the guard was in the shape of blue thunder and the character of thunder was on the center of the blade. Naruto did the same as Kia and yelled "Summoning jutsu: Twin dragon flame blade!" and came different swords two sword identical that was the same length as he last one but had a dragon colored in red wrapped around the blade and the guard was the shape of a dragon shooting out fire and the hilt was the shape of a white dragon tail at least one and a half feet, Naruto took a stance as Kia did the same "Now the fun really begins I just hope you're ready" Naruto said while grinning

"I was born ready so bring it" Kia taunted also grinning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Notes:

Sorry for not updating soon but I'm running out of ideas, so if any of you have any ideas that they want me to write please feel free to review them before I lose my head


	7. Love Blossoms

**Chapter seven**

Naruto placed his swords in the air then a red light flashed from the swords as the swords fused into one sword without the dragon around the blade, and Naruto wielded his sword in the sky and yelled "Dragon flame fang!" and slashed down creating a huge wave of fire heading straight for Kia. Kia didn't even flinch when he saw it coming but did form an X with his two swords and a field of thunder was formed in front of him and took the hit " Oh please Naruto, you can do better than that" commented Kia with stern face and as he finished talking Naruto appeared in front of Kia and started to punch him only to find Kia dodge and the two start exchanging blows at blinding speed but leave behind craters or destroyed areas as their swords and fists collide against the others causing people to cheer to see more for they have never seen a match like this.

--the stands—

**Cha! Not only is he dam hot but powerful, I wonder what he'll look like without his clothes on. **_What did you say?_** Admit it you think that too, and you still didn't finish that thought of you and Naruto making out. **_Fine I'll finish that thought if you stop making comments about how hot Naruto is, awwww great now you got me doing it _thought Sakura in defeat and once again imagined Naruto holding her hand and about to kiss her, Sakura's pulse raced as Naruto's face got closer and closer to hers as Sakura closed her eyes and felt Naruto's lips brush against hers as he passionately kissed her for what seemed like years and finally broke it "Sakura, I love you" Naruto said lovingly which snapped Sakura out of her daydream and made her realize that she was in love with Naruto.

--the match—

Naruto and Kia charged at each other with cuts and bruises and made a final slash with Naruto's sword surrounded by fire and Kia's swords surrounded by thunder clashed against the other's sword making a huge explosion sending Naruto and Kia fling in different directions unconscious and back to their normal states.

--the stands—

"**NARUTO—KUN!" **Sakura yelled as she jumped down on to the arena and ran to Naruto who opened his eyes to see his head was on her lap and smiled before he lost consciousness, as if on cue an explosion happened and the northern wall of the village was destroyed revealing a huge three headed snake making his way towards the village "Awww great juts what we need alright Toshiro, Masura get these two back to our village and tell Kikyo to heal them as fast as possible because if they miss some action I will never hear the end of it, the rest of you come with me" Tadashi commanded

"Wait I want to go with Naruto-kun too" Sakura said with determination to go

"Fine you can go but when you come back don't mention anything about my village, okay?"

"Hai!" Sakura said while trying to hide her joy.

Tadashi and the rest of the Ikazuchi went to where the snake was while Sakura was being carried in the air as Toshiro was carrying both Sakura and Naruto at a fast rate until they reached a region where the sun light was seen most but strangely it wasn't burning hot because of the sun shinning more on this village "How you holding out there kid" Toshiro asked

"Fine I guess" answered Sakura

"Good because we reached the Village Hidden in the Light" Toshiro informed.

When Sakura saw the village she was wide eyed and speechless the village was even bigger than the hidden leaf village with towers that must reach the clouds and different sectors of the village and a beach was at the Far East side of the village, along with huge dojos in different parts of the village. The group landed in front of a hospital where a woman with dark black hair that reached her hips red eyes that shined like the sun, who was at least '7'3' feet tall dressed in a pink kimono with a sapphire flower pedals on it playing with what seemed like a ten year old girl with black hair and blue eyes "Toshiro why are you here so early I thought the invasion elimination would end a little bit longer, and who is that you're carrying?" Kikyo asked curiously

"Well to keep it short Naruto and Kia had a match and they were unbelievable, then as soon as the match ended the invasion began and Sanokage-sama ordered us to take these two to get healed and quick ohhh yeah and this here is Sakura you know the one that Naruto always talks about" Toshiro's last part of the explanation made Sakura blush until her face was the same color as her hair, and tried to hide it with no success because Kikyo, Toshiro, and Masura all saw which made them chuckle softly so that Sakura couldn't hear them. Kikyo started putting chakra into her hands and healed Kia until he woke up which only took a few moments "Good to see you're awake Kia had a nice nap" Kikyo said sweetly

"Yeah I did to bad it was short, what about you mom?" replied Kia

"You know healing you and Naruto again" answered Kikyo as she healed Naruto and the same time as Kia Naruto woke up "Hey aunt what's up?" Naruto replied with a goofy grin on his face and when he turned his head he saw Sakura "Hey Sakura" Naruto said to Sakura

"Hey yourself Naruto-kun" Sakura replied _Did she just call me Naruto-kun? _Thought Naruto

Kia coughed loudly to get their attention "Sorry to break this love fest but Naruto and I have to get back to Konoha and kick some serious ass" Kia said which made Naruto and Sakura blush

"R-R-Right let's go" Naruto said a little embarrassed as he got out of bed and ran to the door

"Sakura stay right here with my aunt I'll be right back so we can hang out okay!" Naruto yelled from across the hall so Sakura can hear

"Okay hurry back!" Sakura yelled back.

--Konoha—

Tadashi bit his right thump and made a few hand signs: **Tiger, Serpent, Dragon, Ox, Horse, Bird, Hare, Rat, Ram, Bird, Ram **"Summoning jutsu: Dragon lord Azar!" yelled Tadashi as he placed the hand that had blood on the ground and smoke came from the ground as a dragon the size of Shukaku appeared with Tadashi standing on the head of the dragon, it had navy blue scales, no wings, a tail that was half the size as the dragon, it had red highlights above his eyes, his eyes were a dark yellow with black slits "What where am I Tadashi what the hell is going on?" Azar roared

"You know a trip to the beach maybe some catch, ohh that's right that three headed snake is part of the invasion and is the same snake that ate your children before they hatched!" Tadashi yelled in annoyance of Azar's question

"What so it was him huh, well then I'll make sure he never sees daylight again and Tadashi if you try to stop me you'll be next got it!!!" Azar roared angrily

"Fine but make sure you keep him away from the village we don't any people following us to the village just yet and complain" Tadashi advised Azar _Sheeesh when did he get so sensitive _Tadashi thought

Azar charged blindly at the mutant snake and tried to rip its middle head off but the snake moved it's head back and went for a bite at Azar's long neck on to be blocked by Azar's other claw, Azar then turned around and whipped the snake with his tail that sent the mutant snake outside the village and then Azar breathed in and shot black flames at the snake which burned two of the snake's three heads "Is that all you got!!?" taunted Azar which made the snake whip his tail at Azar which made Azar move his head to the left from the impact

"I'm still here!" taunted Azar, and this time the snake went for a bite to the neck, but Azar moved to the right and stabbed the snake through the head those killing it

"Well at least you kept him away from the village, I guess" Tadashi stated

"Hey at least the job was done that's all that matters" Azar countered and poofed out of existence, meanwhile the Ikazuchi were taking down ninja left from right and some were just bored with fighting weak opponents until Kia and Naruto showed up "Sorry we're late but we got lost on the road of life" Naruto lied and then charged with Kia in the other direction and started to bash some heads like there was no tomorrow, until there was only a hand full of them left. "Alright if you're smart you'd run and leave this village in peace, and you better run fast or else all of you won't live to tell about it!" Kai threatened and just as he commanded the rest of the ninja ran as fast as they can away from the village that sustained little damage

"Hey I see you guys made it back just in time for some action" Tadashi joked

"Yeah and we got nothing else to do what a shame right Naruto?" Kia said trying to remind Naruto of Sakura

"Holy crap I forgot about Sakura, I got to go!" Naruto said as he flashed through some hand signs "Hirashin no justu" Naruto said as he turned into a yellow flash and vanished.

--the hidden light village—

"You can stop pacing around Sakura it wont make time go faster you know" Kikyo said

"I know it just that I can't wait anymore" said an impatient Sakura

Naruto just flashed in front of Sakura and makes Sakura gasp "How did you do that?" Sakura asked

"A special jutsu" Naruto answered

"So where do you want to go?" asked Naruto

"Are there any restaurants here?" Sakura asked

"Yeah there's this restaurant near by its called Gama buffet" answered Naruto

"Then let's go!" Sakura encouraged as they walked to the door

"Have fun on your date guys!" Kikyo said which made the teenagers turn red on the face and made them run out the hospital and to the restaurant. When they got there Sakura was wide eyed again because it was the fanciest restaurant, they had fine wood tables that were smooth, glass lights on the ceiling and fine paintings hooked on the wall, and the walls were a light tan, and to top it off there were there was a large buffet table in the center of the restaurant with any kind of food known to man "Hello there master Naruto (looks at Sakura) I didn't know you were on a date, Darline get the special table for two please, ahh yes everything is on the house so don't worry about the bill" The manager said.

A waitress came by and lead Naruto and Sakura to a table with a candle in the center and was near the window so they can see outside into the village "So Naruto-kun why did he call you master Naruto" Sakura asked

"Well to put it simple it's like the Uchihas in Konoha they are well known and respected and so is the clan that I'm from in this village" Naruto explained the best he could

"So in other words I'm dating a hot, well known guy" Sakura thought out loud which made both teens blush, Naruto for hearing Sakura saying that and Sakura for saying it with Naruto right next to her.

They ate their food in silence and even left in the same awkward silence as they left the restaurant and headed to the park which had lush green trees and grass, some fine wood benches at the sides of the rocky path and a fountain in the center of the park that unleashes clean water that sparkles with the moon light (its night time) "Sakura this is my favorite place in the village it helps me relax and it makes me see things clearly, so what do you think?" Naruto asked

"Its beautiful Naruto-kun, I think it's the most beautiful place I've ever seen" Sakura said amazed

"There is a spot in this park that I think you will like" Naruto said as he took Sakura's hand and lead her behind the fountain and to a Sakura tree

"This is my favorite thinking spot it's even more beautiful in day light" Naruto explained

_So a Sakura tree is his favorite spot ehhh _**Cha! Like I said she shoots and scores a hot one! **_For once I agree with you _Sakura thought meanwhile Naruto was having an argument with the kyuubi **Kit why don't you just tell her for god sakes! I can barely sleep with hearing your thoughts of her, its driving me so fucking crazy! **_Hell no, besides I can't just say hey Sakura I love and hope that she loves me back! _**Of course she would! Did you already forget her little comment about you in the restaurant she has head over heels for you kit take a chance trust me it will work**

"Mmmm Sakura I got to tell you something" Naruto said as he sat down on the grass

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked as she sat next to Naruto

"It's something I've always wanted to tell you for such a long time" Naruto said

"So just say it already Naruto-kun" Sakura said impatiently

Naruto closes his eyes "I love you Sakura" Naruto said waiting for whatever was coming, until he felt warm lips crush his in a short kiss which Naruto happily returned and broke it.

"I love you to Naruto-kun, more than anything in the world" Sakura said as she kissed Naruto again, but this time Naruto was prepared for it and returned it with even more passion which made Sakura moan from his aggressiveness and made her legs feel like jelly, after what seemed like years they broke because the urge to breathe grew to great. After they caught their breathes again they headed towards the Minimato mansion, but didn't know that they were being watched by Tadashi, Kiyo, Kia, Rin, and Kari (the little girl that Kikyo was playing with, Kari is Kia's little sister) who had smiles on their faces, when Naruto and Sakura reached the mansion Sakura went wide eyed the mansion was at least as big as Azar and it looked like you can fit two and a half Uchiha mansions (the Uchiha mansion is as big as Gamabunta) Naruto opened the slide door "You know if you stay out there you'll freeze" Naruto teased

"Fine I'm coming" Sakura said as she entered the mansion and tried to hide her amazement, inside the mansion was smooth tile floors, there was a door to her left that lead to a living room with a curved sofa and a huge plasma screen T.V, and a DVD player, with a shelf on the far right of the DVD player a shelf that holds a hell amount of movies. Sakura went to a door that was close to the stairs and found herself in the kitchen which had chefs trying different recipes and foods, huge grills and refrigerators "Don't worry Sakura-chan you'll get to try the food in the morning, but first we got to get to bed because there's a festival tomorrow and I know you wouldn't want to miss it" Naruto said as waited for Sakura at the stairs

"Alright but you can't blame me for trying to take in the sites I mean look at this place it's breathe taking Naruto-kun" said an over excited Sakura

"Like I said don't worry Sakura-chan in a few years you'll live here with me okay" Naruto said while smiling which made Sakura blush

"Ohh Naruto-kun your forgetting our future children" Sakura said, and this time its was Naruto's turn to blush.

They went up the stairs and were in a hallway with door on the right and left sides Naruto walked to the fifth door on the right and opened it revealing his room, the walls were blue and the ceiling was white, the queen size bed was in a corner of the room, the closet was in the far left of the room, the window was in the opposite of the door, a drawer right next the door, and a plasma screen T.V above the drawer facing the bed "Well we'd better get dressed to go to sleep, and I know what you're going to say you can borrow some clothes from Kari, I'm sure she wont mind" Naruto suggested

"Nope I wouldn't mind at all" came a voice from behind them it made them turn around and see Kari

"Hey Kari, were you stalking us?" asked Naruto with an annoyed look on his face

"You should know by now that I wouldn't dare stalk you on your date" Kari lied

"Wait a minute you're younger than me how can I fit your clothes?" Sakura asked

"Well you could sleep naked with Naruto" Kari suggested and chuckled which made Sakura and Naruto blush

"Kidding mom bought me some clothes that are to big for me you can use those instead of sleeping naked with Naruto and risk having a baby" Kari teased the two teenagers which turned them both redder than a tomato

"Alright let's get me some clothes" Sakura said as she went out of the room and followed Kari to her room

Naruto got dressed in black shorts that reached his knees and a black T-shirt as he waited for Sakura to return, but little did he know that Kari gave Sakura a red see through nightgown "Naruto-kun I think your cousin is setting us up for some 'action'" Sakura said behind the door

"What makes you say that Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked

"Wellllll" Sakura said as she entered the room with the nightgown which made Naruto go wide eyes and drool, Naruto could see her pink panties and bra, and he could see all her curves that were made to perfection and her long slender legs

"If you keep staring like that Naruto-kun I'm going to blush" Sakura said which brought Naruto back to Earth

"Uhhhh right well I guess we should go to sleep then" Naruto said uncomfortably as a blush started to appear on his face so he lowered his head down and scratched the back of his head

Sakura walked to Naruto and lifted his head up "Its okay Naruto you can look because I know you wont try anything funny" Sakura said as sweet as possible trying to hide her embarrassment

Naruto just nodded and lifted the covers and got under them and Sakura joined in afterwards, as soon as Sakura got in the covers they kissed for at least two minutes and then broke it "I love Sakura-chan" Naruto said

"I love you too Naruto-kun" Sakura replied and both fell asleep in each others arms

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Notes

Sorry it took me longer than expected to update it but I was in vacation in California and forgot to finish the chapter so I had to work on in two whole nights, so what do you think please review


	8. Naruto's perverted trouble

**Chapter eight**

Naruto woke up to see his cherry blossom still asleep _She's even more beautiful when she's asleep _thought Naruto as he stared at Sakura "Naruto-kun if you keep staring I'm going to blush" Sakura said with her eyes closed

"Can't help it, I mean how can I not stare you're just too beautiful" Naruto teased which turned Sakura as red as a tomato

"You can stop blushing Sakura-chan unless of course you forgot we're boyfriend and girlfriend now" Naruto said pouting

"Of course not, I would never forget" Sakura said defensively

"Hahah just checking" Naruto said while smiling then gave Sakura a peck on the lips and got out of bed

"I guess we should get ready because I don't think you'd want to go around in see through nightgown, unless you want to get some attention from some perverts like…" Naruto said as he reached for a space close to the door and pulled what seemed a camouflage sheet "Jiraiya" Naruto said sternly which made Sakura scream and throw what she can at Jiraiya which hit Jiraiya

"Aw man I'm going to feel that in the morning" Jiraiya said as he rubbed his head and chin

"Jiraiya exactly why are you here and what did you write on that notepad?" Naruto asked slightly irritated as he snatched the notepad and read: _Then the young pink haired beauty began to remove her pink bra to reveal her wonderful large breasts, and walked towards her blond lover with a lustful look in her eyes._

"Jiraiya, Jiraiya did it work" said two different voices as the approached the room and revealed Kia and Kari and when they saw Naruto and Sakura fuming they sweat dropped and thought _We're dead _

"What the fuck are you guys trying to do here?!" Naruto demanded

"W-w-well um Jiraiya didn't have any ideas for a new book so we decided to help him out, that's why Kari gave Sakura that nightgown and Jiraiya was in your room" Kia explained uncomfortably which didn't calm Naruto and Sakura down one bit

"That's why! What the hell were you guys thinking that it would actually work, I'm going to beat your ass for that!!!" Naruto yelled as charged at them with Sakura right behind him.

The entire mansion shook and you could hear the sorry victims yelling sorry and screaming as Naruto and Sakura let off some steam, when the shaking was over all three of them were face flat twitching with a hell amount of bumps on their heads and were beaten up good (Naruto did no hurt Kari that was Sakura's part), then Toshiro wearing a white T shirt and grey martial arts pants came in the room

"What the hell! Let me guess they acted perverted again didn't they" Toshiro said with a anime face and they just nodded

"Well anyway Naruto and Kia both of you have been requested to meet at the Kage tower immediately" Toshiro informed

"Fine… Oh Toshiro can you take Sakura-chan back to Konoha because I think having her over here to long will make her parents worry" Naruto said to his best friend

"Sure thing kid" Toshiro said as he led Sakura to Kari's room to change before they left to Konoha

"Hey Kia wake up you perv we got to go to see uncle" Naruto said as he pulled out an Icha Icha Paradise book and a kunai "Or your precise book gets it" Naruto threatened which obviously got Kia up quickly and snatched his book

"Over my dead body!... Oh and lets go" Kia said as he hid his book in his pocket.

Naruto and Kia walked out of the Minimato mansion and saw Toshiro flying away with Sakura in his hands and walked to the center of the village and faced the tallest tower in the village which seemed to reach the clouds and entered it, they climbed a few cases of stairs and went through a door to see an office with a man in grey kage robes "You're here sooner than I expected" Tadashi said as he raised his head and looked at the boys

"Father why have you sent for us?" Kia asked with a serious face instead of that perverted one he had on a while ago

"Well as you know the Ikazuchi except Toshiro and you guys have been sent on a SS rank mission and won't be back until further notice and…" Tadashi was interrupted

"Wait uncle what about Saskue and Gaara what happened to them?" Naruto asked just remembering that he left them wounded

"Well after you Hiraishined back home I had to remove the curse mark from Saskue, but unfortunately he has been put in a coma and wont wake up, and help Gaara with his Shukaku problem and negotiate with Sarutobi, ohhh and before I forget Naruto as gratitude of saving the Hidden Leaf village Sarutobi has allowed you to become Jounin level and teach a team of Genin so here is your Jounin vest" Tadashi said as he handed Naruto his Jounin vest

"I'll have to thank the old man for this later, but I'm not ready to lead Genin yet well until I'm eighteen that is. So uncle what did you call us for anyway?" Naruto asked now returning to that subject

"Well as I said the Ikazuchi are away and all I have left for this S rank mission is you guys and Jiraiya" Tadashi explained with a serious face

"So what's the mission already?" both boys said in unison

"The mission is to retrieve Tsunade-sama to Konoha and I know what you're going to say its an S rank mission because some villagers have said that they saw some people with red cloud cloaks so that means you have to make sure you don't run into Akatsuki now" Tadashi explained

"But father we can easily deal with them so why should we watch out?" Kia asked

"Because Jiraiya told me that they got a new leader that is at least ten times stronger than the last one, so be careful" Tadashi explained

"Alright but can we stop at Konoha for a little while?" Naruto asked which made Tadashi smirk

"Sure" Tadashi answered _It surprises me how much he is like his father, just hope he doesn't get the perverted side as well._

--Konoha—

Toshiro and Sakura have landed in Konoha and were in front of Sakura's house "Thanks for the ride home Toshiro" Sakura said

"No problem see ya" Toshiro said as he flew off back to his village while Sakura went inside her home.

"Sakura where were you I was worried sick" called Sakura's mother a.k.a Sakuya Haruno

"Don't worry mom I was with a friend yesterday" Sakura half lied

"Alright but next time tell me before you go to your friends again okay" Sakuya said

"Okay mom" Sakura said **Cha! How long is she going to treat me like a child I'm a ninja now.**

Then she heard a knock on her door so she went to get the door and who she saw made her smile, it was none other than the number one knuckle headed hyperactive ninja Naruto Uzumaki "Naruto-kun didn't expect you here that fast," Sakura kissed Naruto on the lips then broke it "So what did your uncle say anyway?" Sakura asked

"Ohh he just sent Kai and me on a mission and it looks like I won't be back for a while, and that the old man promoted me to Jounin because I got rid of that snake. Ohh before I forget I came to give you something before I left" Naruto said with a gleam in his eye

"And what would that be?" Sakura asked already knowing what he's going to do

"This" Naruto said as he leaned down kissed her hard and closed his eyes and deepened the kiss which made Sakura moan, but Naruto wasn't done yet he flashed his tongue on Sakura's bottom lip begging for entry which Sakura gladly gave by opening her mouth and let Naruto's tongue explore her mouth. The kiss was so passionate that Inner Sakura was literally on fire **HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! Yelled Inner Sakura **as she ran around on fire they broke the kiss and Sakura was in a daze which made Naruto smirk at his work

"See ya later" Naruto said as he left in a swirl of leaves and missed Sakura faint from the pleasure of that single kiss.

--Konoha gates—

Naruto arrived at the gates in a swirl of leaves

"So Naruto how did it go?" asked Jiraiya with a perverted look on his face

"Lets just say she's take- We didn't do what you think we did you pervert!" Naruto yelled annoyed

"Alright sheesh, well anyways first we have to find out where Tsunade will be" Jiraiya said

"Tanzaku town" Naruto and Kia answered spontaneously with a calm face like it was nothing special

"How do you know that?" Jiraiya asked suspiciously

"Cause one" Naruto said "She loves to gamble"

"And two" this time Kai explaining " Tanzaku town has the biggest gambling hall there is, so even if we get there before Tsunade we'll just wait her out" which in turn made Jiraiya sweat drop

"You guys used your Kamigans to look into the future to see where she'll be last didn't you?" Jiraiya said which made the boys sweat drop that they've been founded out

"Umm, how about we change the subject" Naruto said

"A race" Kai said

"What?" Jiraiya and Naruto said

"I said a race the first one to reach Tanzaku town doesn't have to do the chores back home and the losers have to do the winners chores for a whole month" Kai explained

"Why not and think Jiraiya if you win you can have all the time in the world to peep on the women at the beach in swim suits back home, sounds like paradise ehh pervy sage?" Naruto provoking Jiraiya to agree

"YEAH! Bring on the ladies in their sexy and revealing swim suits, alright I'm in" Jiraiya said in a perverted tone

"Alright we can use any jutsu to get there, READY! SET! GOOOO!!!" Kai yelled as he and Jiraiya ran with blinding speed while Naruto just stayed where he is with a smirk on his face.

--with the perverts—

"Face it Jiraiya you can't beat me" Kai threatened

"Ohh yeah. We'll see about that" Jiraiya said as he ran through some hand signs

"Earth style: Hell swamp jutsu!" yelled Jiraiya as a large swamp of blood opened where Kia was heading and caught Kai in it while Jiraiya jumped on Kai's head and jumped to the other side

"Told you I'd win" Jiraiya said as he kept on running a blinding speed

"When I get out of this you're dead you hear that you pervert!" He threatened while struggling.

Jiraiya had reached Tanzaku town with a happy look on his face "Ha I win ladies here I come" Jiraiya said

"What took you so long pervy sage" a voice said that brought Jiraiya to heavy panic but had enough guts to turn around to find Naruto leaning against a wall with his arms crossed by that time Kai appeared behind Jiraiya

"What the fuck! How the hell did you beat us we basically left you behind" Kai said which made Naruto smirk wider

"Three words" he holds up three fingers "Hiraishin no jutsu" Naruto said as he said those words he bent down a finger

_Flashback_

As soon as Jiraiya trapped Kai in that swamp Naruto visualized Tanzaku town and ran through some hand signs "Hiraishin no jutsu" Naruto said as he flashed all the way to Tanzaku town in mere seconds "Looks like I don't get to do the chores after all" Naruto said with a small smile

_Flashback ends_

"Awww man, there goes my one chance to skip chores and do my research all day long" Jiraiya said with his head lowered in disappointment

"Yeah I know" Kai said in the same state as Jiraiya

"You know if I knew you guys would be that upset from losing time to do your 'research' I would of done it sooner, but Kai think about it this way at least you won't get beat up by Rin often" Naruto said trying to make Kai panic but to no avail

"But that what makes peeping on girls fun, afterwards I take a beating from Rin but strangely I enjoy it" Kai said which made Naruto sweat drop

"Well anyways we might as well get a hotel here because we'll have to wait for Tsunade to get here and take her back to Konoha.

--Konoha—

Sakura just woke up after that passionate kiss _Ohhh I hope Naruto-kun comes back soon I want another kiss just like that _**CHA! CHA! CHA! YOU ARE SO DAMN RIGHT THERE! CHA! CHA!**

"And why may I ask are you so happy?" Sakuya asked with a grin on her face

"Is because you got a boyfriend?" Sakuya asked already knowing the answer

"Yeah mom and its Naruto-kun" Sakura said lovingly

"You mean Naruto Uzumaki the kid who helped save our village?" Sakuya asked with a smile on her lips

"The one and only" Sakura said as a matter of factly tone

"Well then I can only say that you got a keeper there" Sakuya said with a mischievous look

"And what do mean by that mom?" Sakura asked clearly confused

"Well to keep it short I saw everything that happened at the Chuunin exams" Sakuya said like it was no big deal

"But I didn't see you there!" Sakura yelled in surprise

"Well because I didn't let you see me" Sakuya explained with a mischievous smirk on her face

"Well anyway besides from that make sure you don't lose him because men like him don't come around that often, and this kind of happiness only comes around once in a lifetime so don't let him slip out of your fingers, but if you do you will probably never find that type of happiness again" Sakuya explained with a serious face

"Okay mom I got it" Sakura said trying not to imagine losing Naruto

"Good anything you want for breakfast?" Sakuya said with a cheerful smile

--with our favorite heroes and pervert—

They just rented a hotel and were out looking for a place to eat when Jiraiya made them stop

"What is it pervy sage?" asked Naruto and then he saw Kia with an anime head (you know the that they use when they can't believe what they're seeing) and he saw nothing out of the ordinary, and finally it came to him

"Hmm, what's the matter Kia afraid of a bar?" Jiraiya asked completely clueless

"Hell no! You are not getting me in there!" Kia said and ran off to who knows where

"What's his problem?" Jiraiya asked still clueless

"I asked Rin about why he fears bars, do you want to know?" Naruto asked

"Hell yeah! Spill the beans already" Jiraiya said

"Well one time before Rin was pregnant Kia went into a bar and drank to much sake, he was so drunk that he asked out a stripper and once Rin got wind of it she was so mad at Kia she said he couldn't have sex with her for a whole year" Naruto explained while holding back a chuckle

"Awww, poor Kia having no sex for a WHOLE YEAR IS THE WORST PUNISHMENT THAT ANYONE COULD GIVE TO A MAN!!!!!!" Jiraiya practically screamed loud enough that it could be heard all the way to Suna

--Suna—

'WHOLE YEAR IS THE WORST PUNISHMENT THAT ANYONE COULD GIVE TO A MAN!!!!!!" someone shouted

"What the hell was that?" Temari asked as she heard someone yell

--back again with the pervert—

"Ohh that reminds me Naruto Tadashi gave me this scroll before we left, he says it's about you mastering San Doragon" Jiraiya said as he pulled out a scroll

"But I already mastered it" Naruto whined

"You think that you mastered it, but you never really mastered it, in fact you barely scratched the surface of that jutsu. Don't forget Tadashi was there when you used that jutsu against Saskue he said that you couldn't bring it to the full extent of its true power so he asked me to train you on this jutsu" Jiraiya explained

"But you don't even know the jutsu pervy sage" Naruto continued to whine

"That's why he gave the scroll to all the jutsus he developed over his life, try and see if you can master any of them because they might come useful" Jiraiya said as he handed Naruto the scroll as he read the scroll Kia appeared with a stupid expression on his face

"What the hell happened to you?" Naruto asked

"Hahahaha, I know that face anywhere you had some pocky and sake didn't you" Jiraiya said trying to hold back a mountain of laugher

"Yeah I needed something to get that bar out of my mind" Kia said

"Good now that you're here you can help Naruto fully master the San Doragon" Jiraiya said as he ran away before anyone can say anything

"Alright Naruto now that I'm your teacher I might as well lay down my rules" Kia explained

"Okay so what are your rules?" Naruto asked

"If you can't master that jutsu before this mission ends then you forget about even saying the name of it" Kia said with a serious face _How the hell did his old Genin team survive with him as their sensei!? _Naruto yelled in his head

"Good then-"Kia began

"Hey there's a new sake market and they say that they have all the best sake in the world there and the first 50 people to get there get sake for free for the entire month" Jiraiya said as he came back

"Naruto I want you to practice circling chakra around a Rasengan and on your chakra control" Kia said as he handed Naruto the key to the apartment room and took off

"Kia when we get home you are so dead you got that you sake addicted asshole!" Naruto shouted at the disappearing figure of Kia

--Konoha—

Two mysterious figures were standing on the top of the gate, one short guy and a tall guy, the tall guy had a big ass sword strapped on his back, and the short guy didn't have a big ass sword on his back, but both figures had a black cloak with red clouds on it and straw hats that covered their faces "Its time we find him" said the shorter one

"Yeah lets" said the tall guy as they both vanished

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry it took so damn long but I'm getting side tracked with that hellhole that people call 'school' and the devils torture weapons called 'homework', believe me I want to finish up this story but I can't because I keep getting writers block. Well anyway read and review

**Chapter eight jutsu, release!**


	9. Good news

**Author's Notes**

**Good news everyone I have my ideas. Thanks for all your ideas it helped me start the other chapters and a new fic just wait and see. Ohhh before I forget should I put some lemons in the story?**

**Please review! Good night!**


End file.
